


Proposal

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [35]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Proposals, Steve is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Steve takes you to a special plave, but it still doesn't go quite as planned.





	Proposal

You giggled, blindly reaching around yourself to lightly tickle Steve's sides. "Hey, stop that!", he chuckled, never letting go of your head. His hands covered your eyes as he walked behind you, making sure you didn't misstep and fall. How did you even get here in the first place? You weren't sure, because you woke up in the car. Somehow, Steve had managed to move your sleeping body to the car without waking you up. You rose from your sleep as the sun went up. Once awake, you questioned Steve, and of course, he didn't budge. He only told you he carried you to the car whilst you slept, and that you were driving to a special place he wanted to show you. Some time after that he told you you were nearly there, and that you had to shut your eyes. Rolling yours, you complied, but not without a remark, to which Steve chuckled. 

Now you were stumbling forwards whilst still questioning Steve. He would only chuckle and keep walking, though you noticed how he would adjust his hands every few seconds, and how he would constantly gulp. Also, his hands were sweaty, and while that was gross, you didn't say anything. Steve was nervous about something. Maybe about you not liking the place he wanted to show you? You didn't know. But his tenseness made you nervous as well.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Steve stopped walking. "And... right here" With that, Steve stepped back, pulling his hands to himself again. You stood on a pier, looking over a lake that made the ocean jealous. Blues and greens swirled around the clear water. It took your breath away. When you breathed in again, you noticed how fresh and clear it was. Instantly, you felt refreshed and more awake, all tension now gone from your body. Birds chirped happily around you, and you really felt like tuning in. "Wow", you breathed. You heard a thud. 

Turning slightly, you discovered Steve on one knee, his expression incredibly embarrassed. "Steve, what- what are you doing down there, come on, stand up", you giggled. When he didn't reply, you got worried. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did something happen? C'mon Steve, talk to me!" Steve reached out to you, but due to your nervous gestures wasn't able to catch your hand. "Take my hand", he mumbled. You paused. "What? Why?" Steve huffed, grabbing your hand. "I'm trying to propose to you!"

You stopped. He stopped. Even the birds seemed to grow quiet. Steve hung his head low. "That... it wasn't supposed to go like this", he breather nervously. "I wanted to tell you how much I love you, how happy it would make me to be your husband, how-" You interrupted him. "Wait... wait, so you want to... m-marry me?", you stuttered. "Y-yeah" 

You tackled Steve in a bone-crushing hug. "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!", you cried out, now happy that no one was around to see your emotional outburst. "I love you, Steve!" Steve locked his arms around you as he replied. "I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
